When You're Gone
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: He was gone. And he was never coming back. Sterek! Song!fic!


_**Okay, nothing I really want to say but that this was made purely out of boredom. I was in an angst mood when I wrote this.**_

_**Song- When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**_

_**Rating- K+**_

_**Pairing- Derek/Stiles**_

* * *

**_I always needed time on my own_**

**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_**

Derek had always been one for being a solitary person. Being alone. It wasn't that he hated company, he didn't mind it, but he was more of a person that liked to spend most of their time on their own.

He had never thought, though, that after all these years of being perfectly happy at being alone, he would find somebody that he _actually _wanted to hang out with, instead of being by himself.

He didn't ever think that he would need that person as much as he needed them now, either. When he cried. When did he _ever_ cry? Never. That was when. But now he just couldn't stop, and the person he wanted so badly to be here to comfort him, was gone.

**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_**

**_And the bed where you lie is made up by your side_**

It had only been ten days since he had died. _Ten __days_. To Derek it felt like years. Every day that went by felt like an eternity. An eternity without _him_.

It was worse when he walked into their bedroom. The bed was now untouched. He hadn't slept on it, neither in it, ever since that day. It was too much. Brought back too many memories.

Memories such as when they used to sleep together, cuddled up, all safe and sound and warm. Where he could hear his mate's heartbeat, a rhythmic lullaby that set him on the pathway to sleep.

That wasn't going to happen any more. He was _gone_. And he was never coming back.

**_When you're gone_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

Whenever Derek went to sleep he would toss and turn. He couldn't sleep. That face, it would haunt him in his dreams every night.

Those hauntingly beautiful amber eyes, rich as honey, filled with such bubbly light that spoke volumes of the boy who was inside.

Those dimples when he smiled. His smile. That smile. It was the most painful to remember. He would never see that smile again.

**_When you're gone_**

**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_**

**_I miss you_**

Those three words.

_I love you..._

He hadn't heard them in so long. He hated them. Had never _wanted _to hear them. No. Not after Kate. Not after all her lies and deceit.

But when _he_ came into his life, turned it upside down, Derek slowly found himself more accepting of those words again. He was beginning to trust them again.

Now he was back where he started. Back to hating them. Back to not wanting to hear them.

_Never again._

_**I've never felt this way before**  
_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

So many things reminded Derek of him.

The most painful, which he now did everyday, in memory of _him_.

Running in the woods.

It brought back memories of when they used to jog together, just for the hell of it. _He _used to call it 'Alpha bonding' or his most favourite, which was 'Sourwolf bonding.'

That name now was agonising.

_Sourwolf..._

He used to _hate _it. Hate it with such a deep passion. Now? All he wanted was to hear it again.

_Just once..._

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**  
_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

Every night. Every night since that day he would sneak into the boy's empty room, picking up the clothes that lay on the floor, the clothes that the Sheriff couldn't bear to touch or move, and he just _smelt _them.

He would inhale the scent. That oh so painful and familiar scent.

_His _scent.

Sometimes he would take one with him, leave the house and go into the woods, venture up to the cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills. He would just sit there, inhaling _his _scent, the clothing held up to his nose.

He would cry. Couldn't hold back the tears. Let them drip down his face, crystallized drops that shone in the moonlight.

And then he would howl. Tilt back his head, up to the sky, let his face shift, blood red seeping into his eyes and canines sharp and glinted, and he would just howl.

People say that an Omega's howl is an easy one to spot out. The most broken howl there is. A howl that's filled with so much pain, despair and agony.

It's the howl of a lone wolf. A wolf that's lost its pack, its family. A wolf that's lost its way, and that may never find a way back home.

_Home..._

_He _was Derek's home. And now he was gone.

Derek's howl was all that much powerful of that of an Omega's.

And while an Alpha howled at the night, under the moon, agony ripping from its throat and echoing through the pitch black midnight sky...

There was boy who had found _his_ home.

In the stars. Forever.

He was running with the wolves now.

**_I miss you..._**


End file.
